bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 58 (Zach and Leah in the Land of Oz)
Plot When a cyclone swept Zach and Leah into the Land of Oz.The kids embark on a journey to the Emerald Palace.Along the way they met a Scarecrow,Two Genies,The Tin Man,The Lion and the Woodcutters as they help them along the way. Episode Plan # Leah/Girl # Zach/Boy # Bubble Puppy/Dog # Mermaid Coral/Fairy Godmother # Deema/Scarecrow # Molly/Long Lost Princess # Gil/Long Lost Prince # Boris/Long Lost Boy # Julia/Long Lost Girl # Oona/Long Long Girl # Nonny/Tin Man # Goby/Cowardly Lion # Glimmer/Long Lost Genie # Chloe/Long Lost Genie Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Frank Welker as Bubble Puppy Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah walking along the path.) * Leah: "This is the life." * Zach: "Sure is." * Leah: "Today feels really peaceful." * Molly: "Hey guys." * Zach: "Uh hey Molly." * Leah: "What's up." * Molly: "Nothing much.Today is gonna be fun.We're at the park you guys want to come along." * Zach: "No thanks." * Leah: "We're going to be observing wildlife with Bubble Puppy." * Molly: "Okay well see you later maybe." (They hiked along the path.) * Zach: "Ya know Leah.I've been wondering." * Leah: "What have you been wondering about." * Zach: "I wonder if there's someplace perfect for an adventure.Do you suppose there's such a place like this Leah." * Leah: "I don't know Zach." * Zach: "There must be.Not a place where you can get there by boat or a train." * Leah: "It's far far away.Behind the moon.Beyond the rain." (Song: Somewhere Over the Rainbow.) * Zach: (Sings)Somewhere Over the Rainbow.Way up high.There's a land that we heard of. * Leah: (Sings)Once before in our dreams.Somwhere Over the Rainbow skies are blue. * Zach: (Sings)And the dreams that we have to dare to dream.Really do come true. * Leah: (Sings)Someday we wish upon a star and wake up when the clouds are far.Behind us. * Zach: (Sings)Where trouble melts like lemon drops.Away above the chimney tops. * Leah: (Sings)That's where you'll find us. * Zach: (Sings)Somewhere Over the Rainbow.Blue birds fly.Birds fly over the rainbow why then.Oh why can't I. * Leah: (Sings)If happy birds fly beyond the rainbow. * Both: (Sings)Why oh why can't I. (Song ends.The sky grew dark.) * Zach: "Look at these wildflowers." * Leah: "It sure is pretty." (The wind began to blow.) * Zach: "Doesn't that summer breeze feel great." * Leah: "Zach look.The sky's getting dark we should head home." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "C'mon Bubble Puppy." (They rushed back home.The Guppies meanwhile are swimming out of the Guppy Scout Cabin.) * Molly: "Hurry guys." * Gil: "Guys look it's a twister." * Goby: "A twister." * Oona: "No wonder why it is so breezy." * Nonny: "We'd better batten down the hatches." * Deema: "Every guppy scout in the storm cellar hurry." * Boris: "Everyone hurry." * Julia: "To the Guppy Scout Storm Cellar." (They hurried in the Guppy Scout storm cellar and closed the trap door.Zach and Leah came in the Guppy Scout Cabin.) * Zach: "Hello anyone in here." * Leah: "Whoa." * Zach: "C'mon let's hide in the closet." (They hardly got in the closet.) * Leah: "We'll be safe in here." (The twister picked up the Guppy Scout Cabin and it spins and spins in the sky.) * Leah: "Whoa.Zach look." (They peeked through the window.A person who looks like Molly is kniting.) * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "Wow." (Glimmer and Chloe are in a row boat and tipped their hats at Zach and Leah.) * Zach: "Whoa." * Leah: "We must be in the cyclone." (The Guppy Scout Cabin spirals and floats down and the Guppy Scout Cabin has landed.Zach and Leah came outside and sees something different.) * Zach: "Whoa hey Bubble Puppy.I had a feeling that we're not in Bubbletucky anymore." * Leah: "Hmm.Hey Zach where do you think we are now." * Zach: "I don't know Leah.We must be over the rainbow.That's for sure." * Leah: "Zach look a pink bubble." (The pink bubble floated at Zach and Leah's way.) * Zach: "I don't think we're in Bubbletucky anymore." * Leah: "Ya think." (The pink bubble touched the ground and it popped and the Fairy Godmother of the Land of Oz(Mermaid Coral) appeared.) * Fairy Godmother (Mermaid Coral): "Are you guys a Good Witch or a Bad Witch." * Zach: "Who you mean us." * Leah: "No.I'm Leah and this is Zach.We're from back home." * Mermaid Coral: "What about this puppy." * Zach: "No that's Bubble Puppy our sidekick and helper." * Mermaid Coral: "Well I'm a little muddled the Little Fishes called me the Fairy Godmother of the Land of Oz.They called me that because that witch was stuck under the Guppy Scout Cabin." (Zach and Leah looked and see the witch's feet sticking out of the bottom of the Guppy Scout Cabin.) * Mermaid Coral: "See what I mean." * Zach: "Yep." * Leah: "We do." (They heard laughing sounds.) * Zach: "What was that." * Leah: "The Witch.Everyone take cover." (Zach and Leah hid behind lollipop trees.) * Mermaid Coral: "It's only the Little Fishes guys.You can come out of your hiding places now." * Zach: "I never know you look so beautiful." * Leah: "Me neither." * Mermaid Coral: "Congratulations guys.You did it.You freed the Little Fish from the witch." * Zach: "We did." * Leah: "I guess we did it together." * Mermaid Coral: "This place is the Land of Oz.You are the national heroes of all times.It's alright Everybody you can come out and thank our fellow adventurous heroes." (The little fish came out of their hiding places and cheered.Suddenly the witch appeared.) * All: "Yikes." * Zach: "What's going on." * Leah: "I thought you said the witch was dead." * Mermaid Coral: "That's the Wicked Witch.She's more worse than the other one." * Witch: "Who killed my sister.I know somebody's behind all this.Was it you." * Zach: "Who us." * Leah: "It was only an accident.No big deal.We didn't mean it really." * Witch: "Did you know that I can cause accidents sometimes too." * Mermaid Coral: "Aren't you forgetting the Ruby Red Slippers." * Witch: "The slippers.Yeah.The slippers." (Mermaid Coral cast a spell and Zach and Leah's normal shoes are replaced with the Ruby Red Slippers.) * Witch: "They're gone.The Ruby Slippers.What have you done to them.Give them to me or suffer." * Mermaid Coral: "It's too late.There they are and there they'll stay." * Leah: "Wow." * Zach: "These Ruby Red Slippers are so pretty." * Witch: "Give me back my slippers.Only I know how to use them.They're no use for you.Give them back to me.Give them back." * Mermaid Coral: "Keep tight inside of them.Their magic may be powerful.Or she wouldn't want them so badly." * Witch: "Stay out of this sister.Or I'll fix you as well." * Mermaid Coral: "Oh nonsense.You have no power here.Be gone before somebody drops something on you." * Witch: "Very well.I'll bide my time.And as for you it's true.I can't attend to you here and now as I'd like.But just try to stay out of my way.Just try.I'll get you fellow adventurers and your little puppy too." (She disappeared in a puff of smoke.) * Both: (Coughing). * Mermaid Coral: "It's alright everybody.You can come out now.The wicked witch is gone.I'm afraid you guys made an enemy of the Wicked Witch." * Both: "We did." * Mermaid Coral: "Yep.The sooner you can get out of the Land of Oz altogether.The safer you'll be my dear adventurers." * Zach: "Oh we'd give everything to get out of the Land of Oz altogether." * Leah: "But which is the way to home.Ya know we can't go the way we came." * Mermaid Coral: "Oh.You're right.The only person who might help is the Wizard of Oz himself." * Zach: "The Wizard of Oz." * Leah: "Are you sure about this.Is he gonna be this bad." * Mermaid Coral: "No way.He's very mysterious.He lives in the Emerald Palace.It's a long and enchanting journey from here.Did you bring anything with you." * Both: "No." * Zach: "I'm afraid we didn't." * Leah: "We let our stuff back home." * Mermaid Coral: "I guess you just have to get there by foot.The little fish will see you safely to the border of the Land of Oz." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "Let's go." * Mermaid Coral: "Just a minute there guys.There's only one rule you guys have to follow.You guys should never ever let your Ruby Red Slippers off your tootsies for a moment or you'll be mercies of the Wicked Witch." * Zach: "We'll be very careful." * Leah: "Yep.But how do we start for the Emerald Palace." * Mermaid Coral: "Sometimes it's always best to start from the beginning.So all you guys have to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "But what will happen if we." * Mermaid Coral: "Remember guys.Just follow the Yellow Brick Road.Good luck and watch out for." * Both: "The Wicked Witch." * Zach: "Don't worry." * Leah: "We will." * Mermaid Coral: "Remember to stay on the Yellow Brick Road.Bye." (Mermaid Coral disappeared.Zach and Leah began to follow the Yellow Brick Road.) * Zach: "Okay Leah.Remember what The Fairy Godmother of Oz said." * Leah: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road." (Zach and Leah started following the Yellow Brick Road.) * Zach: "Maybe it would be faster if we skip.What do you say Leah.Shall we." * Leah: "Good idea.Let's hop to it." (Zach and Leah skipped along the Yellow Brick Road.Zach and Leah arrived at the cornfield.They stopped near a scarecrow.) * Zach: "Follow the Yellow Brick Road." * Leah: "Okay.Now which way do we go." * Scarecrow (Deema): "That way should be the best way to go." * Zach: "Huh." * Leah: "I wonder who said that." * Bubble Puppy: (Barking). * Zach: "Did that scarecrow say something." * Leah: "Zach.You're overreacting.Scarecrows can't talk.Can they." * Deema: "I recommend that you guys should go this way." * Both: (Yelping). * Zach: "It's you." * Leah: "You startled us." * Deema: "Sorry about that.I get kinda confused." * Zach: "No wonder." * Leah: "It's because you're forgetful." * Zach: "A forgetful scarecrow.Huh." * Deema: "It's just that.I don't have a mind.But I'm made of straw." * Zach: "I see." * Leah: "How can you talk if you are forgetful." * Deema: "If people are forgetful.They do a lot of talking.Do they?" * Zach: "Yes.No." * Leah: "Maybe just a little." * Deema: "I see what you guys mean about this." * Zach: "So tell us." * Leah: "Why do you get stuck on a pole as a scarecrow?" * Deema: "No clue.But right now I'm stuck." * Zach: "Need some help." * Deema: "Yes please." * Zach: (Grunts)"You're stuck in there real good." * Leah: "Here.Let me help." * Both: (Grunting). (Zach and Leah work together and pulled Deema off her pole.) * Deema: "Thanks guys." * Zach: "No problem." * Leah: "We're happy to help our friends." * Deema: "I'm free.I'm finally finally free." (Deema suddenly fell over.) * Both: "Yikes." * Deema: "Sorry if I scared you guys." * Zach: "You alright?" * Leah: "Got any bumps or bruises?" * Deema: "Goodness no.I'm fine." (A crow landed on Deema's hat.) * Deema: "Shoo crow.Go away." (The crow flew away.) * Deema: "As you can see guys.I can't even scare a crow.They come from miles around just to eat crops of corn.I'm a failure because I haven't got a mind of my own." * Zach: "That must've been so forgetful." * Deema: "Tell me about it." * Leah: "Well.What would you do if you got a mind.I mean when you get one?" * Deema: "I don't know.I mean almost anything can happen." * Both: "Anything?" * Deema: "Anything.Almost anything in the whole wide world." (Deema fell over again.) * Zach: "That's wonderful." * Leah: "Why if our scarecrow back home could do that.The crows would be so scared that they would lose their feathers and fly away." * Deema: "They would?" * Zach: "Yes.No." * Leah: "Maybe just a little." * Deema: "But where's home exactly?" * Zach: "That's where we come from." * Leah: "We really want to get home so badly." * Zach: "We're on our way to the Emerald Palace to get the Wizard of Oz to help us." * Deema: "You guys are off on a enchanting journey to see a wizard?" * Leah: "Yes we are." * Deema: "Do you guys think if I went.Maybe the wizard would give me some mind power?" * Zach: "We don't know about this." * Leah: "Yeah.But even if he didn't you'd be no worse than ever." * Deema: "That's true guys." * Zach: "But maybe you shouldn't come." * Leah: "Yep.We've got a witch mad at us and you might get into a lot of trouble." * Deema: "A witch.I'm not afraid of witches.I'm not afraid of everything.Except for lighted matches." * Zach: "We don't blame anybody for that.Do We Leah?" * Leah: "No way.Not at all." * Deema: "But I'd face a whole bunch of boxes of them for the chance of getting some mind power.Look I won't cause any trouble.I promise.Would you guys mind if I come along so I can get some mind power?" * Zach: "Of course." * Leah: "Anything for you." * Deema: "Alright.We're off to see a wizard." * Zach: "What are we waiting for." * Leah: "To the Land of Oz?" * Deema: "To the Land of Oz." (Deema followed her friends through the cornfield.They soon stopped to a forest.) * Deema: "This is the life." * Zach: "I can't wait to get home." * Leah: "I missed us getting back home so much." * Zach: "Me too." * Leah: "All this homesickness is driving me." (A banana landed on her head.) * Leah: "Bananas?" * Molly: "Guys.Help." * Gil: "We're under attack by somebody throwing bananas at us." * Zach: "Uh guys." * Leah: "Look.It must those." * Both: "Monkeys." (The monkeys threw bananas at the guppies.) * Molly: "Oh man.Those monkeys are trying to drop bananas on us." * Gil: "Guys we need help to get past those monkeys." * Zach: "No problem your highness." * Leah: "We'll get past them.C'mon." (They swam off.After they got past the monkeys.) * Deema: "I told you.We got past the monkeys in no time at all." * Zach: "Yep." * Leah: "Huh.What's this." (Leah points to a silver metal tin tail.) * Leah: "Huh." * Zach: "Yikes.Somebody's moving.Everyone take cover." (Zach hid behind a tree.) * Leah: "Zach you can come out now.It's a man.A man made out of tin.Cool." * All: "Amazing.Wow.Cool." * Leah: "You were saying." * Zach: "What's he saying Leah." * Leah: "I think he's trying to say is that he needs an oilcan." * Zach: "An oilcan." * Leah: "Yep." * Molly: "One oilcan.Coming right up.Catch Leah." * Leah: "Thanks." * Zach: "It sounds like he needs it.Become there's some rust all over him." * Leah: "Don't worry little fella.It's time to oil things up a bit." (Leah goes around the tin man and oils himself up.) * Tin Man (Nonny): "Thanks.I think I've dropped my axe somewhere." * Zach: "I found it." (Zach pulled Nonny's axe off a tree stump.) * Nonny: "Thanks.I left it there ever since I rusted myself." * Leah: "How did you get so rusted like so." * Nonny: "A year ago I was trying to chop a tree down but somehow it rained.After it was over that's how I got myself rusted.And I've been like that ever since." * Leah: "I wonder if your armour makes a great bell." * Zach: "Leah.Wait." (Too late.Leah hit Nonny's tin armour and it echoed and she fell over.) * Leah: "So dizzy." * Nonny: "I think it had a serious case of vibration." * Zach: "I'll say." * Leah: "It has been like that because you haven't got a heart." * Nonny: "I thinking you're right." * All: "Really." * Nonny: "Yep.Without a heart my life is so non-loving." (Nonny suddenly trips over a treeroot and fell over.) * Leah: "Oh dear." * Zach: "Are you alright." * Nonny: "I'm fine.I just fell over." * Zach: "That was an unwieldy trip you just did." * Leah: "You said it.Ya know we're just wondering why you couldn't come with us to the Emerald Palace to ask the Wizard Of Oz for a heart." * Nonny: "Ya think when we get to the Emerald Palace ya think the Wizard might give me a heart." * Zach: "Why of course." * Leah: "This has been a very long and enchanting journey from here." (Suddenly the Wicked Witch appeared.) * Witch: "You called that long and enchanting.Why you already just begun.Helping your friends along.Are you.My fine ladies and gentlemen.Well stay away from anybody or I'll stuff a mattress with all of you." * All: (Gasping). * Witch: "You there." * Nonny: "Me." * Witch: "That's right.You.I'm gonna use you for a beehive.Anyone up for a game of catch." * Deema: "Look out." (The guppies dodged the fireballs.The witch disappeared in a puff of smoke.) * All: (Coughing). * Deema: "I'm not afraid of witches ya know.I'll see you get safely to the Emerald Palace.Whether I get a mind or not.Stuff a mattress on somebody your own side." * Nonny: "I'll see you get safely to the Emerald Palace.Whether I get a heart or not.Use somebody as a beehive on somebody your own side." * Zach: "Guys c'mon." * Leah: "You're the very best friends we've ever had this far in life." * Zach: "Yeah.And it's kinda funny but we feel as if we've known you all the time.But we couldn't have.Could we." * Gil: "I don't see how." * Deema: "Me neither.You guys weren't around when I was a scarecrow." * Nonny: "And I was standing over there rusting for hours and hours and." * Molly: "Okay.We get it." * Zach: "I sure wish we could remember in the Land of Oz." * Leah: "But I guess it doesn't matter anyway.We already know each other now by heart.Don't we guys." * All: "That's right.We do.Yep.That's true." * Deema: "To the Land Of Oz." * All: "To the Land Of Oz." (Molly,Gil and Nonny followed their friends through the forest.They soon stopped in the dark and spooky forest.Two Genies appear they both look so worried.They soon smiled when they see their friends.) * Glimmer: "Hey guys." * Chloe: "Glad you're here.Follow us through the dark and spooky forest." (They followed the Genies through the forest.) * Zach: "I don't like this forest." * Leah: "Me neither.It's so dark and kinda spooky." * Glimmer: "Remember guys.Everyone is afraid sometimes." * Chloe: "We'll shine a little light through the forest." (The Genies lighted up the forest.) * Molly: "Thanks." * Deema: "This place is riddled with a lot of spooky trees." * Zach: "I wonder." * Leah: "So do I." * Both: "Are there any creepy creatures in the deep dark forest." * Glimmer: "Maybe." * Chloe: "I wonder what we'll see along the way." * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures